A New Way To Live
by Cetona
Summary: In this story, you will follow Yewclaw from birth to death. You will meat his loves and enemies. This is my first story, so please no 'too too' criticizing comments. Helpful criticism is always welcome!
1. Clan Allegiances

**CopperClan Allegiances**

Leader- Yellowstar (A large, golden yellow tom with a white tail-tip) 67 moons

Deputy- Oakthrush (Small, caring she-cat with brown and black pelt) [Training Rushpaw] 51 moons

Medicine Cat- Palebush (A pale brown she-cat) [Training Applepaw] 76 moons

Warriors- Clawstrike (A white tom with a black paw) 37 moons

Rosefoot (A creamy white she-cat with amber eyes) 49 moons

Amberlunge (A dusty gold she-cat with a long tail and green eyes) [Training Hailpaw] 67 moons

Barleysnout (A large tom with large ears and a black pelt) 76 moons

Silversheen (Small, fragile she-cat with a lithe silver coat) 49 moons

Bushclaw (A large, dark brown tom with striking blue eyes) [Training Twopaw] 51 moons

Heavyheart (A thin tom, with green eyes and a blue-gray coat) 37 moons

Corefringe (A black and white coated tom) 89 moons

Whiteblizzard (A pure white she-cat with amber eyes) [Training Buzzardpaw] 26 moons

Blackfoot (A smoky black tom with large green eyes) 26 moons

Apprentices- Buzzardpaw (A small gray tom with large black eyes) 7 moons

Twopaw (A large she-cat with a light brown pelt) 7 moons

Hailpaw (A dark gray ((almost black)) tom) 12 moons

Applepaw (A small, brown ((almost red)) she-cat) 12 moons

Rushpaw (A light gray tom with green eyes) 12 moons

Queens- Darkfur (Dark brown she-cat) [Kitted Clawstrike's kits; Cornkit, Snakekit] 38 moons

Sheensun (A silver she-cat with dark blue eyes) [Expecting Barleysnout's kits] 63 moons

Kits- Cornkit (A brown tom with ruffled fur and dark brown eyes) 2 moons

Snakekit (A lithe white she-cat) 2 moons

Elders- Rainshine (A silver-blue she-cat) 103 moons

Sproutshine (A large black tom) 98 moons

Honeyfur (A golden she-cat) 96 moons

**OakClan Allegiances**

Leader- Birchstar (A large, dusty white tom) [Training Cloudpaw] 36 moons

Deputy- Loonfoot (A fragile, but lithe, blue-gray tom) 78 moons

Medicine Cat- Stripesong (A white she-cat with blue eyes) 58 moons

Warriors- Birdsong (A light brown she-cat) 39 moons

Seedstrike (Small, rosy tom with four white paws) 36 moons

Spottedtail (A strong, tortoiseshell she-cat) 65 moons

Falconwing (A large tabby tom) [Training Adderpaw] 78 moons

Eagletalon (A small white she-cat) 45 moons

Tallfoot (A black tom with one white foot) 58 moons

Roughsky (Large, dark brown she-cat) 45 moons

Skysnow (A white tom with a stubby tail) [Training Mudpaw] 45 moons

Rainshadow (A pretty calico she-cat) 27 moons

Snowbird (A dusty gray tom) 79 moons

Lizardtail (A large, black she-cat) 27 moons

Apprentices- Mudpaw (A muddy brown tom) 10 moons

Adderpaw (A large, handsome pale gray tom) 10 moons

Cloudpaw (A white she-cat) 7 moons

Queens- Vinefoot (A dark brown she-cat) [Expecting Snowbird's kits] 75 moons

Kits-

Elders- Shadowtail (A dark gray tom with amber eyes) 100 moons

**BreezeClan Allegiances**

Leader- Skystar (A large blue-pale grey tom) 78 moons

Deputy- Beeshimmer (A small she-cat with a black and orange pelt) [Training Bluepaw] 39 moons

Medicine Cat- Shallowwing (A fire orange tom) 47 moons

Warriors- Dustfoot (A pale brown she-cat with large paws) 78 moons

Swallowtail (An all black tom with two large white paws) 39 moons

Stormlunge (A gray tom) [Training Ravenpaw] 47 moons

Sandbush (A large, pale yellow tom) 63 moons

Brambletail (A small she-cat with white coat and dark brown snout) 29 moons

Marblefoot (A gray and white tom) [Training Deerpaw] 63 moons

Lightningsnout (A large, black tom with and orange belly) 86 moons

Bearclaw (A small tabby tom and white underbelly) 73 moons

Apprentices- Deerpaw (A rusty brown she-cat) 8 moons

Ravenpaw- (A small, pure black tom) 11 moons

Bluepaw- (A blue-gray she-cat) 11 moons

Queens- Ivyshadow (A light gray she-cat with white chest) [Expecting Swallowtail's kits] 29 moons

Kits-

Elders- Spiderstrike (A white tom with orange streaks) 99 moons


	2. Prologue

Sheensun convulsed once more, her stomach rippling painfully. "Once, more my love," Barleysnout murmured. She nodded and bit down on the stick Palebush had given her, it splintered in her mouth.

Palebush looked on from Sheensun's head, there was one kit already suckling, and tom with a dark silver pelt. Sheensun's stomach rippled and a kit slid from her. He reached forward, about to nip to birth sack when Barleysnout gave him a look.

Barlysnout leaned forward and nipped the sack with his front teeth. Birthing liquid escaped the sack, and he began to lick the kit the wrong way.

Barleysnout stopped licking. He looked up, a startled look showing in his blue eyes. "The kit is _yellow_." He said. "Quite odd, indeed," Palebush said, his head cocked. "I'll be back in a moment," He told Barleysnout and Sheensun.

Yellowstar was outside the nursery, pacing and leaving paw marks in the loose dust. Palebush flicked his tail, and Yellowstar looked up. He nodded at his leader, giving his approval of the kit. "They are str-," Palebush crouched, letting a moan of pain escape his mouth.

_It seemed as if Palebush was a bird, circling over his camp. Adders and hawks, predators of all kinds slinked towards his home. "Someone attack them!" Palebush seemed to yowl, but not a whisper escaped his mouth. A yellow orb burst to life in the center of the camp, blowing the enemies far from the camp. _A yellow orb had saved the camp and its inhabitants.

How odd. He now understood what StarClan had told him! The kit that Sheensun had just kitted was yellow. A prophecy.

Yellowstar gazed worriedly at his Medicine Cat. "Are you alright, Palebush?" He shook his head, "He has come, our savior."


	3. Chapter 1

Sheensun purred, Yewkit and Moonkit suckled hungrily at her stomach. Barleysnout had barely left her side since the kitting despite her previous protests. "I will leave once I am sure you and our kits are alright," He had told her.

Yet, Yewkit and Moonkit were perfectly healthy; and Sheensun suspected he just wanted time off from warrior duties. Mew from outside the nursery made Barleysnout whip up his head and his hackles to rise.

"Calm down," Sheensun meowed. Yellowstar poked his head inside, and Barleysnout calmed himself and stood, "I suppose I should be getting on with my duties," He said. "Probably," Yellowstar said sarcastically.

Barleysnout and Yellowstar acted as if they could be brothers, but Barleysnout had become more, and more distant as he spent more time with his kits. Sheensun smiled at him as he exited, and he gave her a reluctant purr.

Yellowstar slipped inside the nursery, his eyes wide with wonder. "So this is the kit the omen predicted," He breathed. "Excuse me?" Sheensun said, and gave her leader and weird look.

He started, and then relaxed, "I had forgotten Palebush hadn't old you."

"Told me what?" Sheensun challenged. Yellowstar sighed and told her of the omen and Palebush's predictions. "You mustn't tell any clanmate, or Yewkit. Especially, Barleysnout."

Sheensun snorted. "You expect me not to share that our son is the making of a prophecy?" Yellowstar shook his head, "No, he is not yet part of this prophecy; he will only be if you allow him to be oblivious." She nodded, following along with Yellowstar's explanation.

Sheensun sighed, "I see I will lose him no matter what I do. Though, I will not tell him he has potential of great power, though do you know what great powers he will take on?"

Yellowstar shook his head sadly, "I would tell you if I knew." Barleysnout stuck his head in the nursery, "Oakthrush told me to take Amberlunge, Hailpaw, and Rosefoot for a hunting patrol. Would you like anything imparticular, love?" Sheensun shook her head. "No, thank you."

Barleysnout nodded and made his way off. Yellowstar nodded, "He will be good to you. Keep him close, he'll come in handy." Sheensun was about to ask what he meant, but Yellowstar was already off without a word.


	4. Chapter 2

**Two moons past;**

Yewkit whined and wiggled his haunches. "Why can't I be an apprentice now?" Sheensun shook her head, "You are only two moons old. What would happen to you if you were in a battle?"

"I would win, of course," Sheensun smiled at her son, "Why don't you go and find you father and play with him?" Yewkit nodded enthusiastically. He bounded off, his tail waving goodbye.

Sheensun sighed, _how am I supposed to keep this secret from him?_ she thought.

Yewkit scurried behind his father. The tom's tail was twitching, and Yewkit made an effort to pounce on it. Barleysnout looked back an smiled, "What are you doing back there, little kit?"

Yewkit puffed out his chest, "I'm not little, I'm bigger than Moonkit!" Barleysnout chuckled, "Of course you are, but remember you are younger." The kit sighed but then lightened up immediately.

"Play with me, father!" Barleysnout nodded and lowered into a crouch. _I'm going to be a better warrior than my father!, _thought Yewkit.

Moonkit emerged from the nursery with ruffled fur. Barleysnout called him over. Moonkit bounced along, glancing at all the cats in the clearing. "We're going to play moss-ball, okay?" Moonkit and Yewkit nodded excitedly.

Barleysnout looked around the clearing, searching or a stray piece of moss. "Ah-ha!" Barleysnout padded over to the crook in between the warrior den and the camp opening.

He squished the moss under-paw and rolled it into a ball. "Ready?" Barleysnout asked. "Yes!" Both the kits said in unison.

"Very well," Barleysnout flicked out a claw and threw the moss-ball into the air. Yewkit bounded to meet it. He flung up his paws, trying to catch it, but landed and his back with an '_oof_'.

Cornkit and Snakekit, now out of the nursery with sleekly groomed fur, were laughing uncontrollably. Barleysnout looked at the two other kits, "If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it at all," Barleysnout stuck his face close to theirs,"in this case, you have nothing."

Cornkit and Snakekit nodded and scampered off, still snickering. He turned back to Yewkit who was still stuck on his back, "Don't worry, son, you'll be better than them someday."

Sheensun's eyes widened from her lookout in the nursery,_ just you wait_.


	5. Chapter 3

**Four moons past;**

The next moon was easily livable, cool nights and crisp mornings. Cornpaw and Snakepaw had grown and teased Yewkit and Moonkit easily.

Corefringe had gone to the Elder's den with achy bones and a whistly voice no one could take seriously.

Rosefoot had moved to the nursery with Bushclaw's kits, and was happily cramped in the twig framed den.

Yellowstar sat in his den, his shoulders hunched. Palebush was at his side, running him through breathing drills. "They will certainly come for him once he is a formidable warrior. No doubt."

Yellowstar nodded, his heart heavy. Yewkit had become like a son to him, despite Barleysnout's threats.

Sheensun licked Yewkit and Moonkit mewled frustratedly. Barleysnout strutted in, and Sheensun glared at him. The former mates exchanged nods and put on their love-struck faces.

The two kits were still oblivious to the anger directed at their parents. Yewkit bounded up to his father, "We're becoming apprentices!" Moonkit snickered, "You squeal a lot, Yewkit."

Yewkit blinked at his brother, "Meh," Sheensun swatted at her kit, "You know I don't like that. Stop it." The kit shrunk down, "Fine."

Barleysnout held himself from snarling at Sheensun, it was just the reason they had split. She was too rough with them.

.xxxx.

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather below Great Tree for a Clan meeting!" Yellowstar yowled.

Yewkit wiggled his haunches, "Oooh, it's almost time!" Sheensun purred, "Calm, son, or you fur will get messed." Moonkit nodded, his fur smooth.

"_Walk _out, Yewkit." Barleysnout said, then nodded at Moonkit, "And now you." Yellowstar was waiting on a tree branch, high above the ground.

Great Tree was just an ordinary tree, but the mark of StarClan was shown to only those of pure souls.

As soon as the kits exited the nursery, Sheensun sprang away from Barleysnout, "I don't know how I ever loved you."

Barleysnout snorted, "Like you ever did."

.xxxx.

"By naming apprentices, we show that CopperClan will remain strong." Yewkit looked up wide-eyed at Yellowstar. The leader was so strong, so confident.

"From this moment on, until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Yewpaw." Yellowstar paused, weighing his options of mentors. Only one had knowledge of Yewpaw's potential power. And this cat must, he _must _train this cat.

Himself.


	6. Chapter 4

Yellowstar again focused on Yewpaw, "I will mentor Yewpaw."

A collective gasp shouldered through the cluster of cats. "Why him?" and "Yewpaw hasn't done anything extraordinary to deserve being trained by Yellowstar," Were among the murmurs Yewpaw had caught.

"Enough!" Yellowstar yowled. Yewpaw glanced at his brother and his mentor, Silversheen. Silversheen caught his eye and she sent him a reassuring look.

"I have made my decision and deem that Yewpaw is beyond worthy of my training." Yellowstar winked at Yewpaw.

.xxxx.

Later that day ,Yellowstar found Yewpaw replacing the Elder's nests.

Yewpaw glanced up, "I don't know why your clanmates acted that way," Yellowstar said, trying to sound confident. "Let's go into the forest, I'll show you the borders." Yewpaw shook his head, "I don't think anyone wants me here."

"What are you talking about?" Yellowstar stopped him from saying anything more, he had almost blurted out, _when you save them all of them will like you! _But Yellowstar remained silent.

"Didn't you see how they reacted when you announced you would mentor me? They hate me." Yewpaw set down his ball of soiled moss. "I can only tell you to work hard and don't give up, but that is petty advice."

Yewpaw tilted his head, "What?" Yellowstar blinked, a shadowed expression overcoming his handsome features. "Meet me in my den when you are finished here." Yewpaw nodded, his eyes confused.

.xxxx.

Yewpaw crept forward, "Yellowstar?" He called. "Come in, Yewpaw." His leader's voice was raspy, unnaturally showing his age.

Yewpaw stopped, "Yellowstar, your _old_." Yellowstar's muzzle was pricked with gray, his legs looked like they could be twigs.

"Yes, son, I am old; older than you could guess. A spell keeps my age hidden in the sun, while the darkness is the spell's only weakness." Yewpaw snorted, "You expect me to believe that there is a _spell_ on you? Really?"

Yellowstar nods solemnly. "Son, I do. Because you are part of a prophecy. One that started long ago at the Dawn of the Clans? Have you heard the story?" Yewpaw nods, but the bewildered look on his face betrays his understanding.

"Then you know Copper had unimaginable power, but was said it was just a fable?" Yewpaw began to understand, and his shoulder furs quivered with excitement. "So you're saying I am related to Copper?"

"In some way, yes. Though Copper's descendants were lost through the ages. Many of his children blocked their powers and lived like regular cats." Yewpaw tilted his head, "Is this why you chose me to be your apprentice?"

Yellowstar nodded, "Indeed."


End file.
